Und was, wenn doch
by Emotionsqueen
Summary: Bella weiß nicht, dass Vamipre existieren. Sie hasst Edward, doch dann kommt es zu einem Ereignis, das ihre Welt auf den Kopf stellt...
1. Abfuhren und Dackelblicke

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört Stephanie Meyer und den entsprechenden Verlagen bzw. der Filmindustrie._

_Ich benutze die Figuren nur und lege sie anschließend gewaschen und gebügelt zurück in die Schublade._

* * *

_Das ist meine erste Fanfiction._

_Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich daher immer dankbar :)._

_Ich weiß, der Prolog ist ein bisschen kurz, aber das erste Kapitel kommt bestimmt._

**Prolog**

**Abfuhren und Dackelblicke**

"Na, Prinzessin?" Er sah mich mit seinem schiefen Grinsen an.  
"Du weißt, dass du nicht die geringste Chance hast, oder...?", erwiderte ich frech.  
"Naja, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen würdest..."  
"Nee, keine Zeit... Ich bin schon mit Angela verabredet und selbst wenn nicht... Du weißt doch, ich gehe nicht mit Loosern aus.  
Oh, und noch was: wir nehme Mike und Ben mit und an deiner Stelle würde ich aufhören um mich rumzulungern sonst werde ich unangenehm..."  
"Jaja, ist ja schon okay..."  
"Gut!"

"Mensch, Angela, hättest du mich nicht warnen können", fragte ich meine beste Freundin, nachdem er mir noch einen letzten Dackelblick zugeworfen hatte und nun Richtung Gebäude davon schlenderte.

* * *

_Kommi?? * lieb guck *_


	2. Casablanca

_Vielen Dank an Mariacharly, Angie Cullen, roxy94 und BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse für Eure Reviews!!! Ich hab´ mich waaahnsinnig gefreut und hoffe, Euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel!!_

Casablanca

Als ich mich endlich zwischen dem cremefarbenen Rollkragenpulli und dem schwarzen Langarm-T-Shirt mit dem V Ausschnitt entschieden hatte klingelte es auch schon an der Tür... Ich rannte runter und nuschelte nur ein kurzes „Hallo-kommt-rein-nur- noch-2-Minuten" in ihre Richtung, da ich immer noch dabei war, mir das schwarze Oberteil überzuziehen.

„Schon okay Bella, mach´ dir keinen Vorwurf, dass wir zu spät ins Kino kommen, weil du es mal wieder nicht auf die Reihe bekommen hast, rechtzeitig fertig zu sein", kicherte Angela.

Mein Blick ließ sie sofort verstummen...

„Jungs, ich brauche Angela kurz für meine Haare... wir sind gleich wieder da!", trällerte ich jedoch sofort wieder in Hochform.

„Also: du und Mike...? Was läuft da?" Angela wusste, dass ich neugierig war; also verzieh sie mir diese Fragen immer und immer wieder.

„Er hat gefragt und ich hab´ gesagt, dass im Moment nicht mehr als Freundschaft drin ist."

„Genauer...!!!"

Nachdem sie mir das Gespräch bis in jedes kleinste Detail beschrieben hatte und meine Haare nicht mehr wie ein Vogelnest aussahen, polterten wir die Treppe ´runter.

„Jungs, wir können!"

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen war zu hören.

Scheinbar hatten sie den verschwörerischen Blick zwischen Angela und mir nicht bemerkt.

Angela und ich schnappten uns unsere Mäntel und unsere Handtaschen und liefen zu ihrem Auto.

Die Jungs mussten hinten sitzen.

Schon während Angela die Kupplung kommen ließ, fing Mike die Diskussion um dem heutigen Abend an: eigentlich hatten die Jungs versprochen, mit uns in den aktuellen Liebesfilm zu gehen – doch nun begann natürlich die Diskussion um die Vor- und Nachteile des neuesten Actionthrillers.

Du meine Güte, wer findet es schon unterhaltsam, Menschen s t e r b e n zu sehen? Nein, eben, wir auch nicht, also nutze Angela auch den letzen Trick und erwähnte, wie männlich sie doch den Hauptdarsteller des Actionfilms findet...

Nie hatte Mike seine Meinung so schnell geändert wie heute, und so einigten wir uns auf den goldenen Mittelweg: der Klassiker Casablanca sollte heute in einem unserer Lieblingskinos wiederholt werden.

Zum Donnerwetter, alle hatten mir von Casablanca vorgeschwärmt – warum sollte ich nicht endlich den Film selber sehen??

Als wir im Kino angekommen waren, kauften wir erst mal Popcorn und Cola.

Aber auf dem Weg zum Saal blieb ich auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen.

Da war er...

„Was um alles in der Welt, verflixt und zugenäht, machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte doch nur sehen, ob du..."

„Verzieh dich", herrschte ich ihn an.

„Aber..."

„3... 2... 1... jetzt mach´ schon!"

„Das war ja wie in einem schlechten Animationsfilm... du hättest nur mal kurz in sein Gesicht pusten müssen und er wäre schneller weg gewesen als er es eh war...", freute sich Angela.

„Bella!?", wisperte Angela schon, als wir noch nicht mal eine halbe Stunde im Kino saßen.

Ihr schien der Film nicht zu gefallen – dabei spielte gerade Sam auch für Rick „As time goes by"...

„Was gibt's??", flüsterte ich eben so leise zurück

„Rutsch mal kurz... Ich muss mal für kleine Mädchen."

Was?!? Jetzt?!? Wenn Humphrey Bogart gerade über die große Liebe philosophiert?!?

Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und verschwand nach draußen.

Als sie nach einer viertel Stunde noch immer nicht zurück war, stand ich ebenfalls auf und ging, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Doch als ich die Toiletten betrat, ging alles ganz furchtbar schnell.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken soll...

Der ganze Raum war... rot... und dann weiß ich nichts mehr... das Schwarz umfing mich.

_Ihr seht das kleine gründe Knöpfchen unten in der Mitte?_

_Es ist einsam und mag gerne angeklickt werden..._


End file.
